


Boy

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Forest Walk, Gen, Male Bonding, because i had a thought, he/him pronouns for Estellise Sidos Heurassein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: Estelle has a secret and Yuri is about to find out something about one of his ducklings
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein & Yuri Lowell
Kudos: 4





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I hear and watch Estelle interact and do anything Im looking at her and going that's a boy, maybe it's just me and my everytime I see a character I'm like girl? And it's a boy but this is how I feel about Estelle

It had been sometime before their last stop in a town. With all the monster hunting and job keeping every single one of them were tired.

“Yuri,” Estelle pulled at his sword string. “huh?”

“may we rest in the nearest town please? Not just for my sake but for the the sake of everyone in the guild?”

She really did mean for everyone but it was getting a little exhausting carrying this heavy-ish dress around. She wish for nothing more than to escape it, even for just a little breather.

“Alright, this town over that way has tents maybe we can ask them if it's alright to take cover from the heat for a little while.”

With everyone in agreement the guild of friends marched on out of the grassland and into the very small town asking for at least 4 tents between the 8 of them.  
Yuri was standing outside her tent talking with management about their stay and how long they'd be here.

“just a few hours, we're only taking a small rest.” he said.

“well if you need water or anything let me know and I'd be happy to give it you for a small price.” the man said.

“gotta make a living somehow.” Yuri replied in spirit.

_Finally!_

Estelle turned her back to the tents intrence unhooking and zipping all the little trinkets that held her jacket together until the white with gold lace part came off. Next was the pink underneath dress, she merely slipped it over her head revealing her flat chest.

Finally free from the torture that was women's clothing Estelle could be himself even just for a little momment.

He sat down relaxing his shoulders in a deep breath, his eyes scan the clothes of a princess that clearly wasn't him. But that's okay it didn't bother him that this was apart of his life, wearing the dress and playing the part was actually fun! But sometimes you have to just get away from it all by being what you truly are.

“Yo Es, we about to go-”

Estelle's eyes went wide he duck down on his knees covering himself.

He screamed, _“YURI D-DON'T.”_ Yuri's eyes scan his friend quickly from flat top to bottom. Estelle, was just wearing her royal boots and black tights, no dress. she was covering her chest though there was nothing to hide at this point.

He looked away as he was told.

Estelle looked at him.

Honestly Yuri was baffled, he didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

He opt for talking. “i didn't see you.” he lied.

“knock next time please.” he was getting upset. “what did you need Yuri?” He wanted to just explode and leave this planet.

His eyes never left the floor.

“Karol needed healing, Rita accidentally hit him too hard and he fell.” he chuckled awkwardly. “he's fine if you can't come, i think he just needs rest but you know Karol.” he tried to laugh it off but it didn't really work.

“okay I'll be right there.” he frowned hunching his shoulders more so he couldn't see him, he felt so small right now it was awful. His heart was racing but he didn't feel faint.

Yuri disappeared without a word and he leaned over holding his heart, what hurt the most was his lying, he had been lying to him for the longest out of everyone.

“I'm sorry for lying.” he silently said cradling himself on the floor.

He looked up when he saw that Yuri was still there and it was just his imagination that he left, he was peaking in the tent again.

“Love yourself Estelle, nobody can do it like you can.” was all he said before actually leaving.

He just cried some more until he gathered up his stuff and got to his feet ready to travel again.

* * *

Sometime had pass sense that happen and it left Estelle feeling that he wronged not only Yuri but everyone who he was traveling with, he needed to right this wrong.

At least with Yuri first.

He searched for Yuri in the little plot of land they were all resting on, Yuri walked out of the forest fixing his belt on his pants.

_Was he? Was he taking a bathroom break in the forest?_

Estelle cringed hard at the thought making the ugliest face he could conjure.

“Yuri.” he tried to put his disgust behind him.

“oh hey Estelle,” he pat his wet hands on his clothes to dry them off.

_Did he wash his hands in the river or use his drinking water? He really needed to stop thinking about all the things one could do using the forest as a bathroom._

“what did you need?” Yuri approached the prince.

“i wanted to um, show you something and ask for your forgiveness.” he said walking into the least wild looking part of the deep forest but just enough to cover their backs if one were to dress down and become naked.

“what's out here Estelle?”

He started dressing down, his jacket and pink bloom dress until he was just in his black pants and royal boots like last time.

“i…am male...I'm sorry I lied to you and everyone else. I am sorry.”

“geez Estelle, all you had to do was tell me, you didn't have to take me into forest and strip, gosh.” Yuri flushed, embarrassed for him.

Yuri folded his arms and looked away so he could dress himself again.

“I'm sorry I felt as if I was lying to you and everyone…but you most of all. So I had to come clean, and if I just told you it wouldn't be enough- but I thought even though you said you didn't see anything that day you saw and lied and-”

Yuri put his hand on his head stopping his rambles from going on any longer. “prince, it's okay we're cool. Everything is okay.”

He lightly noogied into his pink locks like he did with Karol. “doesn't matter what you are Estelle, it only matters what's on the inside. Where the heart is.” he poked his chest.

Estelle beamed brightly, his worries were for nothing and Yuri had forgiven his wrong, his gleeful achievement was interrupted when he said.

“couldn't do that if you were a girl huh?”

“Stop it.” he laughed pushing Yuri away, slapping at his hands.

“thanks Yuri.” he smiled.

“at this point it's just what I do I guess.” he threw his arms up.

“i was a little begrudged of you…and Karol too you know.” he walked in the tall grass with him back to the others.

“yeah? of?” He grunted when he stepped wrong on a log but climbed it and kept going.

“you and Karol would go off into the water, topless enjoying the water with bared chest.” he looked out into the trees parts of the sky could be seen in the foliage.

“i was jealous. I wanted to be out there with you, not in anything covering me.”

“I get ya.” he stood at the top of it all and pulled his hand up and out of woods back to their guild.

They saw everybody getting ready to get back on the road and they both went back in with a not only a stronger friendship but something new to share when Estelle was ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like he wouldn't mind wearing a dress and a few people at the castle COUGH FLYNN know Estelle secret and they all think it's fine


End file.
